Golf is one of the fastest growing sports. People who regularly golf usually invest in expensive equipment such as golf clubs, golf bags, and other related equipment such as shoes, gloves and golf clothing.
Golf is a sport in which delays are common. For example, if the golf course is crowded, the golfer must wait for a starting time which can be for more than an hour. He stays with his equipment or leaves the equipment in an open rack or returns it to his automobile which can be parked far away. Many golfers stop for lunch or a beverage after finishing the front nine holes and starting the back nine hole of a course or after finishing a round of 18 holes. Again, the equipment remains unattended and is many times stolen.
Private golf clubs have lockers for its members and their guests. It is not always convenient to use the lockers and the lockers are usually sized to store clothing--not golf clubs. Many courses have stands to store a bag of clubs while the golfer is eating, drinking, practicing putting or driving.
However, there is usually no security provided and anyone could walk away with the stored clubs. Ski resorts provide locking stands for skis but there is no equivalent product for golf clubs in a bag. Furthermore, the bag with golf clubs having different lengths extending from the top of the bag is not as easy to secure as a set of skis.